1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which includes a stacking section on which a recording target medium is stacked and edge guides which move in a width direction of the recording target medium and align side edges of the recording target medium stacked on the stacking section.
In this description, the recording apparatus includes an ink jet printer, a wire dot printer, a laser printer, a line printer, a copier, a facsimile or the like.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2002-128286, a recording apparatus in the related art includes feeding rollers which feed a recording paper which is an example of a recording target medium, and a hopper which can move close to or away from the feeding rollers and is a stacking section on which the recording paper is stacked. A pair of edge guides for guiding the recording paper in a width direction is installed in the hopper to be able to slide in the width direction. Accordingly, when a user sets the recording paper, the user firstly widens the edge guides in the width direction, and then stacks the recording paper on the hopper. Then, the user slides the edge guides in a narrowing direction to align opposite side edges of the recording paper. As a result, the recording paper can be fed in a stable posture.
However, the user should slide the edge guides to a predetermined position in a manual manner. Thus, in a case where the user does not perform the manual manipulation, it is likely that the posture of the recording paper which is being fed becomes inclined. Further, it is likely that the opposite side edges of the plurality of recording papers which is stacked on the hopper are not aligned. In these cases, variation may be generated in the position of the recording paper in the width direction, and thus, variation may be generated in a recording position with respect to the recording paper. As a result, desired recording may not be obtained.